


Hello, my name is Suzan!

by Credit000



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Anime/Manga Fusion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fanfiction, Gen, Manga & Anime, Multi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Original Character(s), Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Credit000/pseuds/Credit000
Summary: ⦇𝐻𝓍𝐻 𝒪𝒸 𝐹𝒶𝓃 𝐹𝒾𝒸⦈𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚏𝚘𝚛. 𝙽𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜, 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚛𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚊 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚎. 𝙸𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎. 𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚒𝚕 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐...♯𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗲 𝟰 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗖𝗵𝗶𝗺𝗲𝗿𝗮 𝗔𝗻𝘁 𝗔𝗿𝗰♯⇘                                                                         ⇙!!┗(•ˇ_ˇ•)―→  𝕎𝕒𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘  ←―(•ˇ_ˇ•)┘ !!𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓇𝓎 𝒾𝓃𝒸𝓁𝓊𝒹𝑒𝓈 𝒹𝑒𝓅𝓇𝑒𝓈𝓈𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂𝑒𝓈❤ 𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝒷𝑒 𝒸𝒶𝓇𝑒𝒻𝓊𝓁 ❤⇗                                                                        ⇖Also, English is not my first language, I apologize〜 『Thank you for reading』 〜
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Amane/Canary, Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 2





	1. ♢ Daydreamer ♦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝕀𝕟𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕕𝕦𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟  
> 𝔸 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕖𝕣𝕒𝕝 𝕕𝕪𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕔 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕗𝕝𝕠𝕨 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕪

⊰❖⊱

The scent of moist earth and woods. Trees murmured as golden beams twirled playfully filtering through leaves.

A playful breeze stroked the grass with its gentle touch. The girl opened her brown, almost black eyes as a pale blue sky greeted her. A faint smile light up a figure’s face as a fragrant fir-tree odor touched her nose. She stretched out relaxing her crying back muscles. Sliding her fingers along the grass, she mushed the dirt, feeling her fingerprints.

〘Suzan!〙a bit husky voice sank in the background.

That startled her. She briskly got up peeking into the direction of two figures down the slope.

 _◦◌。Oh! It's Killua and Alluka. ◦◌。_ Her heart was relieved.

A tall, silver-haired boy and a black-haired girl kept on exchanging.

_◦◌。Suzan? ◦◌。_

The girl's eyebrow arched. She looked around in search of a stranger named Suzan. This bugged her. Did she not notice them approaching.

〘Damn it, Suzan! We’ve been standing here for almost an hour! Are you coming or not?〙 Killua grunted, stomping the ground.

The red color veiled over his face as he grew impatient. His curly silver hair kept unfurling with the wind. The girl flinched. Her eyes light up in realization-

_◦◌。I need to get used to this name already! ◦◌。_

She facepalmed. Clenching her teeth she picked up the speed, running to the siblings. Each step sent vibrations, bringing back her senses, waking her up from her dream.

〘Geez! What's taking her so long all the time?!〙Killua mumbled under his breath.

His, now gentle, gaze shifted to the pair of light-blue eyes of a black-haired girl standing next to him. Her ever-present shining smile could brighten up anyone's day.

〘I'm- sorry!〙Suzan huffed as she approached them.

〘You're slow, ba~ka*.〙he snorted.

〘Well- We can still make it if we hurry, right?〙black-haired girl tugged his sleeve.

〘And you Alluka. Stop going easy on her.〙Killua pouted.

Suzan giggled.

〘Seriously.〙He shook his head.〘 Do you really want to go back? 〙

〘What?! Of course, I do!〙Suzan yelped.

〘Your actions do not confirm your words.〙

〘You could also be less of a jerk and let me breathe in a while, you know?〙she smirked.

〘You-! Were you even listening?! I keep repeating - it's not as safe here as you think.〙 Suzan rolled her eyes.

She rushed to Alluka and hid behind her back, sticking her tongue out.

〘See? Even your attitude is that of a 5-year-old!〙

〘Now, now, shouldn’t we get going?〙Alluka intervened.

〘Stop spoiling her!〙Killua snorted again. 〘And you!〙 he pointed at Suzan.

〘At least be grateful when someone's worry about your safety!〙 Suzan tilted her head.

〘You? Worried about me?〙 Killua blushed.

〘I-I mean, stop creating more problems!〙

〘He did say "worry", right?〙Suzan turned facing Alluka.

〘Yup.〙she confirmed.

〘Wha- No! I meant nuisance! Stop being a nuisance!〙Killua's face went completely red.

Both of them smirked.

〘Alluka!〙he yelled.

〘Am I, not your brother? Whose side are you on?!〙

〘Oh that's easy! Suzan's of course!〙she beamed.

〘Alluka~ you are such a cutie patootie〙Suzan hugged her and lightly pinched her cheeks.〘I luw you so~ much!〙 〘God! Cringe! Stop it you two!〙Killua got creeps.

✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁

A worn-out train whistled, muffling the roar of a crowded railway station. Chugging away slowly, it gave the last warning leaving sad faces behind. Three youngsters moved swiftly through the crowd. They jumped into the moving train.

〘Phew, we made it in time.〙Alluka sighed with relief.

While they took a breath, Suzan stood still, eyeing the wooden cracks on the wall. Dust swirled in the tiny orange rays of light that filtered through them. Killua scowled.

〘Hurry up, there!〙he took her by the wrist.

 _◦◌。This guy!! ◦◌。_ Suzan clenched her fists.

The floor rattled as they walked into the cabin. People moved inertly as the train increased the speed. Dark-green-basil-colored, half-empty couches reflected the warm, golden light of the dusk.

〘I had so much fun...〙Alluka adjusted her skirt.

〘Will we ever meet them again?〙

〘Worry not.〙Killua at their seats and let Suzan go.

〘We'll meet them, eventually.〙

〘You are right. The world is a small place after all.〙Alluka added with a smile.

〘Not anymore〙Killua replied.

〘The Dark Continent, remember?〙

〘Uh, yea, right...〙

_◦◌。Wish I understood half of what they are talking about ◦◌。_

Suzan snorted and looked out the window. The dusk was slowly vanishing into the night. From white and golden, to the richest shades of purple and blue - the rays painted the sky along with the clouds that surrounded the sun like flower petals. It was hard to imagine that it's been almost more than 2 weeks since Suzan arrived in this world. It had certainly been a rough ride. At first, she thought it was one of her vivid dreams; even felt relieved if it indeed had been so. Killua warned her, however, she never understood the true meaning of those words. What kind of danger awaits her? Even now, it was hard to understand the threat of the situation or lack of it. Taking up a new name, her scattered memories, an unknown place full of strangers, whom she had no other choice but to entrust her life. ...and those nightmares. Even so, this world awoke the thrill of being alive again. A feeling that had been long gone from her life. She did not need her memories to confirm that.

〘Ahem.〙Killua coughed.

〘Daydreaming again?〙

〘No, it's just- the clouds…〙Suzan's voice sank in mid-sentence.

Killua blushed as his eyes met Alluka's suspicious grin and gave up. Two of them exchanged and soon were so immersed in the topic, they soon forgot about Suzan.

_◦◌。Somehow, I get the feeling that I'd always end up alone, never really trying anything ◦◌。_

Cold window glass marked Suzan's forehead, as she leaned against it.

 _◦◌。All I could do is to be a side character and nothing has changed much ◦◌。_ Suzan glanced at Alluka's bright smile.

_◦◌。But, now, ◦◌。 She smiled back._

_◦◌。I hope I'll get a chance ◦◌。_

_◦◌。 I'll make sure to start things anew... ◦◌。_

⊰❖⊱


	2. ♦ 1st: Forgotten ♦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning...

⊰❖⊱

It had only been several seconds since she became aware of her physical existence. Several seconds since her palms sensed chilly moist soil sliding in between her fingers. How long has it been since she felt a foreign touch on her skin…

The sky was clouded, or at least it seemed so. The dense forest let no light slip through branches, layering the surrounding in a dark gray veil. It could also have been a specific season that paled down the colors in one’s sight, she did not know. Yet, for someone who has spent her whole existence in the dark pit of nothingness, her eyes were well adjusted to the daylight. For someone who has spent most of her life as a part of one big consciousness, no material manifestation of her body, the outline of her seemingly real flesh felt too real. 

◦◌。 _Danger!_ ◦◌。 A thought thundered through her mind.

She moved her head briskly to catch the presence. Her eyes faced two golden spheres staring back at her. An eerie grin flashed on the silhouette’s face and the girl jumped evading what seemed to be something sharp.

◦◌。 _Cards?_ ◦◌。

Astonished, she landed, her feet sliding through the dirt. Man’s bright-red-colored hair pierced her vision. A breath later she flinched. The smell of iron chained her lugs. Crimson spots on the roots led her gaze to what seemed to be a blooded shoe. Her stomach turned, along with wide-eyed disgust crawling up her face. 

〘I like your reaction.〙a raspy voice tingled her ear.

The man was behind her.

◦◌。 _Run!_ ◦◌。 _-_ was her first thought, yet knees betrayed her.

She thudded on the pile of split torn off branches and rustling leaves. A pair of thirsty, golden-yellow eyes pierced through her soul. Her heart shrank in need of air. 

〘You- 〙the man went on, crouching down to her level.

The wind lightly tapped the top of the trees. Silence.

〘Irene!〙The man grabbed her arms, falling on his knees.

〘Let me go!〙She gasped.〘 Who are you? Where am I?〙

She pushed him away, in vain. His grip was too strong. Horror painted her running eyes.

〘Irene, it’s me, Hisoka. Don’t you remember? your little brother?〙the man broke into a smile.〘Hah- You have not changed one bit.〙his voice quivered.

〘What are you-〙the girl flinched as the man placed his massive hand over her face.

Gently, he caressed her messy bangs away, taking a good look.

〘I thought you were...〙his tone sank.〘...dead.〙

〘Dead?〙the girl asked.

〘Are you real?〙He pinched her cheek.

〘Ow! Ow! Let go!〙The girl pushed his hand away.〘Little brother? Sir, no matter how you look at it, you are way older than me!〙

It struck her.

◦◌。 _Wait- why do I know I’m younger?_ ◦◌。

◦◌。 _And how come I understand what he’s saying?_ ◦◌。

She looked deep into his golden eyes. Childish glim light up in them.

〘Now that you said that- You look almost the same last time I saw you 20 years ago.〙

〘20 YEARS WHAT?!〙she yelped.

〘Shh.〙He covered her mouth with a palm of his hand, placing a finger against his lips.

His golden eyes recovered the cold look of a hunter, carefully scanning the area.

◦◌。 _A shoe!_ ◦◌。

The girl took a chance to study the scene. She shouldn’t have looked. Her body went stiff.

〘Hisoka.〙The man from the shadows asked.〘What are you doing?〙 

No, that was not phrased as a question. He demanded. Pair of lifeless pit-black eyes sent shivers down the girl’s spine. The owner of the monotone almost mechanical voice walked out into the light. His long jade hair captured his thin waist. Tall, muscular body and a pale face - if he had not moved or spoken, she’d mistake him for a doll. 

◦◌。 _Both of them are bad news!_ ◦◌。She thought.

Looking over a tall silhouette standing next to the lifeless body she saw no sign of breathing. It was hard to watch.

◦◌。 _Assuming the worst case - he’s done for_ ◦◌。

The darkened, coarse texture of his hair and soaked clothes gave her a clue. Ripples of air muzzled against what seemed to have been silver hair, a color that was now fused with shades of red. Like a burned-out log, the world crumbled rising the ashes. She was present, imprinting that very moment in her mind.

〘Illumi!〙The man named Hisoka engaged with joy. 〘Nice timing! You never shut up about your siblings, now it’s my turn ~♪〙

〘Siblings?〙He looked over.〘I see you took care of Kill, as I asked. However-〙He glared.〘Has it never occurred to you - you enjoy yourself too much? Knowing you, I guess not.〙

Illumi nodded, answering his own question. Jerking his arm, he dragged someone hiding behind the tree, a girl. Age around 15, jade black hair and fair skin just like the man called Illumi. Her clear blue eyes - filled with tears.

〘I took care of this thing too.〙Illumi said.

He pushed the girl onto the ground, clatching her hair.

〘Don't think too bad of me. 〙He went on ignoring her groans. 〘All of this is for Kill. If you love him that much. Enduring all of this should not be a problem right?〙

The collapsed log flared up. Something in Irene’s core took the bait. The bait that was never meant for her. It could be hate, disgust, or simply locked up anger. She did not know. She did not remember a thing till now. Only that, the voice of the crying girl… It was too familiar to the one that awoke her from a deep slumber. Now her body could move. Clear sensation of her moving legs, tightly clenched fist, inhaled air traveling through her veins and pumping of her racing heart - she could feel it all.

Taking a step, her eyes burning. Clenching her teeth, making them rattle. A feeling that it was not the first time she has felt this way. Reckless, she threw out the lock and let anger feed her. Her vision turned black, letting the body do its work. 

Moments later, a glimpse of light flashed. Someone hold her up. All she could hear was the sough of the wind and muffled voices.

⊰❖⊱


	3. ♦ 2nd: Bizarre Dream ♦

⊰❖⊱

Stock-still was the time. Disturbing. The burble of rising air broke through everlasting silence from time to time. She had returned. Had it been a second or eternity, since she got here, there was no way of telling. Pure consciousness was all that was left of her, last time she checked. The reason behind this was important once however- It was a long ago. She could never recall...

《...help..》

◦◌。 _A voice?_ ◦◌。

《Somebody! Please, help!》

◦◌。... ◦◌。

〚Doctor!〛 a female voice rang out.〚The scales are off!〛

〚What did you say?〛thumping footsteps shook the ground.〚Set off the alarms!〛someone yelled.

A roar filled the space. The stillness was broken. Clicks, ticks, more burble - blurred light entered the womb.

◦◌。 _People?_ ◦◌。

〚What are you doing?!〛yelling went out.

◦◌。 _Hello? Can they hear me?_ ◦◌。

〚Quik! Bring the rest back, we need to stabilize Nen flow this instant!〛a raspy voice said.

◦◌。 _Hello? Anybody?_ ◦◌。

Overwhelmed, she cried forgetting she had no voice. Immense pain bolted through her.

◦◌。Please- Please, let me out! ◦◌。

◦◌。 _Can hear me? Hello?! Could you let me out?_ ◦◌。

She wanted to knock on something but-

◦◌。 _My body-_ ◦◌。

◦◌。 _Let me out_ ◦◌。

Slowly, her consciousness started fading away.

◦◌。 _No_ ◦◌。

◦◌。 _Let me out_ ◦◌。

◦◌。 _I said-_ ◦◌。

〚LET ME OUT! 〛huffing, the girl opened her eyes.

Unfamiliar ceiling. The brunette moved sluggishly, waking up from her slumber. Over the white covers, she noticed a pair of hands. Moving her fingers, she was convinced it was her body. Sudden sharp pain in her neck made her dizzy. It was then that the black baggy T-shirt she was wearing caught her attention.

◦◌。 _Where?_ ◦◌。

◦◌。 _Can’t remember a thing! What happened?!_ ◦◌。

◦◌。 _Why am I here?! And why half-naked?_ ◦◌。

Confused, she looked around. Not a soul in the room. Her heart drummed deep in her skull. Her senses were sharpened.

◦◌。 _Okay. Okay. First, I need to calm down_ ◦◌。 

A light breeze gilded her face as the wind swirled the white curtains of the room, briny sent tingling her nose. Sliding down the bed, her feet flinched at the couch of a cold floor.

She walked up to the window with caution. Sliding the curtains, the view of the town was on the palm of her hand. The ocean; sun shined brightly, glittering on the waves, shore resembled the mass of shiny, miniature glass beads gathered in one place. Half-empty streets; pavements made of stones, white houses reflecting the light, welcoming faces of the citizens. Even, seagulls seemed to enjoy the weather, floating right above the harbor. 

〚You look rather healthy, don't you think?〛The voice startled her.

She flinched looking behind. The silver-haired boy had just hit his head, entering the room.

〚So? How are you feeling?〛he asked scratching his bump.

The boy was relaxed, hands-on-hips, looking confident. Silver-messy hair looked soft to the touch. His white thick eyelashes revealed a pair of gentle royal-blue eyes.

◦◌。 _Pretty!_ ◦◌。 

〚I asked - how are you?〛The boy tilted his head. 〚Do you understand what I’m saying.〛he pointed at himself, raising his voice.

〚Uh! Yes!〛The girl yelped.

She sent glimpses to the covers, but it was far away to walk over, so she tugged the shirt as down as possible. This was awkward.

〚Oh, so you can talk after all.〛The boy teased her.〚I’m Killua. Nice knowing ya.〛

〚I’m-〛She stopped the handshake halfway in.

◦◌。 _What to do? I can’t remember a thing!_ ◦◌。

〚Su- Suzan! Call me Suzan.〛The girl smiled.

◦◌。 _It’s my teacher's name, but I can borrow it for a while_ ◦◌。

◦◌。 _Wait- teacher?_ ◦◌。

〚Hey~ Hello.〛Killua waved his hand in front of her eyes.〚Did you fall asleep again?〛

His eyebrow arched. He was about to exit the room when he felt something tug on his clothes.

〚Wait!〛Suzan reached out. 〚Wa- what is this place? Where am I? What happened? And my clothes? I don’t think you know me either. Who are you exactly?〛

〚Wow- One question at a time, okay? Besides, serious matters should be discussed on the full stomach right?〛

〚Now that you’ve mentioned it. My tummy’s been hurting for a while now.〛Suzan agreed.

〚” Tummy”? Are you a kid?〛He snickered.

〚I- I just like cute things.〛She blushed.

〚So that includes your speech as well?!〛

◦◌。 _What a tease!_ ◦◌。Suzan wrinkled her nose.

〚Damn! What a face!〛he broke into laughter.

〚Brother?〛a cheerful voice rang out from another room.

〚Alluka, come on in. She woke up.〛Killua answered.

A girl came running into the room. Her long jet-black hair bordered with her pale skin tope and sky-blue shining eyes. She hugged the boy.

〚Hello there! I’m Alluka! How are you? Thanks for earlier!〛

〚Earlier?〛Suzan was confused.

Her voice was somewhat familiar. The same one she heard in a dream, asking for help. Was it a dream? Her hands reached for her forehead. All of this was giving her a headache.

〚Well, well. Let’s discuss this over a cup of tea or something.〛Killua suggested. 〚There is a nice place over the street.〛

Both girls nodded.

〚Wait. One more thing.〛Suzan pointed at the clothes she was wearing, a single black oversized T-shirt.〚What about this? I can’t possibly go out like that.〛

Killua looked visibly tense.

〚You see… the clothes you were wearing got damaged so-〛He kept sweating, his eyes focusing on the pile resting on the table.〚So, sorry for this, but you have to bear with mine instead...〛

Suzan went over to the table. Picking the pile apart, her hands trembled. Realization struck her.

◦◌。 _My poor uniform!_ ◦◌。

✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁

Indeed the cafe was nice. The mixed aroma of tea, coffee, pastry, and grassy facade did a wonderful job at fishing bypassers in. However, Suzan had other things to worry about. Putting suspicious siblings aside, what was with the mess in her head. Uniform? How come she knew what those clothes were for. Actually, all she remembered was the pain she had to go through to get those clothes. No, putting that aside, bizarrely how come she can remember that and not her name?! 

◦◌。 _That red-haired guy called me Irene or something_ ◦◌。she recalled.

◦◌。 _No, wait! Then what happened in the forest?_ ◦◌。

She eyes the siblings in suspicion.

◦◌。 _They were injured, right?_ ◦◌。

◦◌。 _Was that a dream too?_ ◦◌。

◦◌。 _Ugh! What a pain! It doesn't even matter now!_ ◦◌。

She sighed.

〚Is this all that’s left of my things?〛

〚No, there was this black thing.〛Killua pulled out a phone from his pocket.〚Tried fixing it, but I don’t think it works.〛

Suzan’s eyes light up. Something to grab on at last! 

〚You seem to enjoy the cake, huh?〛Killua added, with a spoon still in his mouth.

〚You may try mine too if you want!〛Alluka smiled.

〚Thank you.〛Suzan replied, still concerned about certain things. 〚But, how come you aren't injured? Have I been asleep for too that long?〛

〚Pfft- of course, not. 〛Alluka giggled. 

And so, siblings explained the situation. Apparently, Killua, the oldest, was carrying the title of a hunter. Hunters were licensed, hand-picked, elite individuals who perform certain tasks. The term, Suzan could not quite grasp. However, it was not the most important part. Apparently, both of them mastered something called Nen. Alluka having the ability to grant wishes that included healing, and Killua being able to transform energy into lightening.

〚Nen?〛Suzan asked, recalling her dream.

〚I can’t go into details, but apparently, Alluka’s wish brought you here.〛Killua looked over, signing Alluka to go on.

〚Yeah.〛Alluka went on.〚I’m sorry. I never thought it was possible for my wish to be granted, and never imagined it to turn out this way. It was in a tough situation and I did not know what to do.〛Her voice quivered. 〚But, you really saved us back there! I want to thank you properly.〛

The fragile string of her patience had snapped a long ago, but Suzan tried to take things in slowly. It was not a time to snap. The most logical step would be to get as much information from them as possible. Even if the information were irrelevant, she had to sit, wait, and hope for memories to resurface. If that did not work, the very last resort would be going to the police. That’s all there was to it. She smiled gently.

〚Illumi, that bastard got his arm chopped off by some weakling. The shock on his face!〛Killua laughed.〚That was quite a sight!〛

〚Guess that person gave you some hard time if you hate him that much.〛closing her eyes, she giggled, letting them talk.

〚So, what about you?〛Killua asked.〚Talk a little bit about yourself.〛

◦◌。 _Ah, here it comes_ ◦◌。

◦◌。 _How much should I talk?_ ◦◌。

Killua caught a glimpse of cunning shine running through her eyes. It was quick enough to stay unnoticed, however not fast enough for the trained eye. Killua put up a guard. Those upturned lips, perfectly wrinkled side of the closed, smiling eyes; a poker face that resembled the one he met in the past - Hisoka. There was only one exception, Hisoka did nothing to hid his intent, but her... Their eyes locked. Her eyes were still warm, sincerely enjoying the moment. Yet something was off.

〚Trutfully, I don't remember anything.〛He was amazed by the carefree tone she used. 

〚Do not- What?〛Killua was dumbfounded.

〚This can't be!〛Alluka went pale. 〚What do we do?! Wa- What do you mean you can't remember anything?〛

〚Well, that's exactly like I said. I can't remember anything; neither my age nor where I'm from- only...〛Suzan touched her chin.〚For some reason I remembered my uniform.〛

〚And that is all?〛Killua's eyes were like saucers.

〚Yup that's all.〛Suzan smiled.

◦◌。 _This girl is plain crazy!_ ◦◌。thought Killua.

⊰❖⊱


	4. ♦ 3rd: Agreement ♦

⊰❖⊱

She found it fascinating how bystanders were exchanging in a graceful language yet unknown to her. Suzan’s eye fought for every chance to catch a glimpse of her surroundings. She has had decided to act like “a nice kid”, but the curiosity got better of her. Soon she started to fidget, shifting her posture ever so often. Looking deep into Alluka’s sea-blue eyes as they sparkled, She found it quite refreshing and warm. It was sweet how she adored her brother and felt relieved from the thought that there was someone by her side, caring for her. An affectionate smile formed on her lips as she listened to her talk. The tension in the air seemed to loosen. And yet, the opposite side of the table did not look pleased.

 _◦◌。I ran out of electricity but recharged quickly ◦◌。_ Killua recalled.

He sat quiet, weighing the situation. The strange coincidence that gave him time to recover and make the last leap.

_◦◌。The timing was too perfect ◦◌。_

Killua recalled Suzan’s words - “phone”.

 _◦◌。Phone? ◦◌。_ He glanced at the black thing.

 _◦◌。The battery! That means I broke it. ◦◌。_ He sighed pulling his hair back.

Still, the chance of escape was too convenient. He clenched his fist. Frustrating. Blood loss made it hard to recall things clearly. And yet- Illumi’s back, Alluka, and two blurred figures in front of them; one of them being Hisoka.

 _◦◌。Meaning the other one was… ◦◌。_ He glanced at Suzan.

Something was off. Illumi told Hisoka to dispose of anything that could get in the way, yet why? Why hadn’t he killed her? No- More importantly, why did he hesitate?

〘To the point that he spoke out to her?〙Killua mumbled, resting his thumb onto his lip.

〘Brother?〙Alluka called him out. 〘Are you okay?〙

That startled him.

〘Uh- Uhum! Just thinking. Nothing to worry about.〙He nodded.〘We’ll need to make some errands later. Make sure to eat well, alright? If there is anything else you want to try just tell me.〙He smiled.

Alluka beamed back kissing his cheek.〘I’ll be off for a minute, okay?〙She ran into the cafe.

〘Sure, be careful.〙He waved, sending her off.

Yet, the thread of his thought was still present. Did Nanika really grand Alluka’s wish? Or- Was it Illumi’s trick to have Suzan stick with them? He shook his head. No. He’d never rely on something so lame. But, again, what if that’s what he was hoping for? Pieces did not fall into each other.

Suzan noticed his struggle. She called him out hoping to comfort him. Killua was not having any of it. 

〘Such a pain.〙He groaned, falling on the back of his chair. 〘You〙His voice was hoarse.〘Just spill it out. How much of your story is a lie?〙

Short of breath, Suzan found herself unable to answer. She stared down at the fragile china tea-cup that seemed to break right in her hands. Fine pieces that could cut her hands, make them weep in red. Truly, what did she remember?

〘I’m sorry.〙She spoke up.

〘Hm~?〙Killua leaned forward. 〘You know, I’d like you to consider the question with more care. Your life might depend on it.〙

Silence.

〘Listen!〙He yelled, slamming his hand.〘I have no idea what you are imagining right now and I’m not gonna try guessing. However, I’m not a nursing type. Got that? Either you confess all you know or I won’t care what happens to you! You may end up losing your life, you know?〙

〘I’m sorry.〙

〘Jeez. Is apologizing your job or what? 〙

〘Ah, I’m sorry!〙Suzan bowed further.

〘There you go again.〙He signed, tapping his foot under the table.

If Nanika did grant Alluka’s wish, that means either it was successful or ended up in a failure, making Suzan a victim of circumstances.

_◦◌。Peh! Victim my ass! ◦◌。_

〘I know, this sounds like a broken record, but don’t you have any clue?〙Killua gave it one last chance.〘Like, place you live? where are you from? your town? Anything?〙

Suzan shook her head.

〘No, nothing.〙Her lower lip quivered.

_◦◌。At least remember where you’re from! ◦◌。_

〘But-〙Suzan went on. 〘I don’t think I’m from here.〙

〘Huh?〙

〘I mean, not part of this reality.〙She looked into his royal blue eyes.〘I have some flashbacks, but-〙

Her shoulders were stiff. A lump in her throat caged her voice, letting nothing escape her tightly shut lips. Needles in her lungs ordered her jaw muscles to stay still. Her tongue filtered safe words and her tone. Tearing pain in her head, heavy eyes, and stiff, stressed face of which she was subconsciously at mercy of her letting her speak according to the rules. Rules. What were the rules? To come off polite? Sweet maybe? It would be a lie to tell she could not remember a thing. Her body, her habits were still there. That was why the pain felt familiar, leaving her sane. And, yet movements felt distant. As if she was never the host of this flesh. Did this body keep her alive or was it the other way around… 

_◦◌。Tch! She won’t even cooperate! ◦◌。_ Killua grew impatient.

He snorted, noticing Alluka approaching them. For some reason, he could never deal with girls well. He simply never understood what they were talking about and ended up making them cry or getting slapped in the end. He rubbed his left cheek recalling his experience. Quivering a bit as he shook his head. He did not want to make Suzan cry, not in front of Alluka.

〘Departure is tomorrow.〙Killua mumbled, as Suzan arched her eyebrow.〘That is why I’m telling! We are going to leave this place tomorrow.〙He grunted, still pouting for no reazon.〘You can come with us if you want. But, I must warn you. This is not child’s play. You may lose your life. Think about it seriously.〙

〘I’m coming.〙

〘Wha-! I Told you to think about it seriously!〙Fine china rattled as he slammed his hand on the table.

〘I’ll go!〙Suzan showed no sign of hesitation.

〘Listen here! Have you not ever got told to listen to what others are saying?〙Killua flicked her on the forehead.

〘What is it? What is it? A fight?〙Alluka looked glanced at two.

〘I did listen tho.〙Suzan rubbed her forehead. 〘And that hurt.〙

〘No you didn’t! I haven’t finished my word yet! And I have when people drag me down! So I won’t care, what happens to you! Got that?〙 Killua growled.

Suzan nodded in agreement.〘That’s a given so...〙

〘HUH?! How do you think you are?! So annoying!〙Killua went rampage.

〘Is he always like this?〙Suzan sought for Alluka’s eyes, who was giggling.

〘Well, most of the time, when he’s trying to be nice.〙

〘Alluka! I’m not trying to be nice! There are risks! And she’ll be a pain! Something’s wrong with her head I’m telling ya!〙

⊰❖⊱

♢

Loading…

[█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒](https://youtu.be/MKINc7Rs6v8)


End file.
